1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a module having a latch, and more specifically, to a plug-once type latch, and to a module with interchangeable latch members.
2. Background Information
Increasingly, computers are being interconnected with other computers to form communication and data networks. Large amounts of data and other communications are transmitted and received over such networks. The networks are desirably provided with reliable connections of coaxial or fiber-optic cables, or other conduits to computers or network interface devices, in order to provide continuous and uninterrupted connections. Networked computers may often operate continuously, twenty-four hours a day, to provide the services or data that a computer is expected to provide upon demand to remote computers.
Easy and reliable conduit connections are desirable to permit rapid, easy and reliable connections of conduits. One approach, which is rapidly becoming a standard within the industry, utilizes a transceiver module to receive signals from a network cable and to transmit signals to the computer, and vice-versa. The transceiver modules are inserted into and connected to mating ports of a computer or interface device. Transceiver modules may be fashioned in various versions, as long as compatible with the particular mating port and connector in a particular computer or interface device.
The transceiver modules should be reliably latched into mating ports and reliably retained against reasonable forces exerted on cables to prevent unintended disconnection from the mating ports. At the same time, the latching of the transceiver modules should not be so resistive to unintentional disconnection forces that the transceiver module is damaged if a conduit is pulled excessively.
Computers may be used in environments in which it is desirable to latch and unlatch transceiver modules with mating ports frequently, as with portable computers that are transported to different physical locations, for example. Therefore, it would be desirable for certain transceiver modules to have latching mechanisms that are easily unlatched.
As disclosed in the above-noted application entitled xe2x80x9cPULL TYPE LATCH MECHANISM FOR REMOVABLE SMALL FORM FACTOR ELECTRONIC MODULESxe2x80x9d, a module may include a pull-to-release latch that extends outwardly from the end of a module. By pulling on the pull tab, the latching mechanism may be unlatched quickly and easily.
However, networked computers may be physically arranged such that transceiver modules, and removal elements protruding from transceiver modules or mating ports (such as the aforementioned pull-to-release latch), are exposed to passers-by. For example, in a computer laboratory, computers may be aligned in rows with walkways between the rows. Transceiver modules and removal elements that are visible to passers-by are susceptible to unauthorized or improper interaction therewith by the passers-by due to curiosity or mischief. Where the passers-by are young in age, as in a grade school setting, the risk of improper interaction due to curiosity or mischief may be significant. Therefore, it would be desirable for certain latching mechanisms of transceivers to be plug-once; that is, they are not too easily unlatchable or releasable.
Further, since the environments of computers may change, a significant risk of improper interaction may change to an insignificant one, and vice-versa. Also, an environmental change may also change frequent latching and unlatching from undesirable to desirable, and vice-versa. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide end-users with the ability to change a plug-once latch to a pull-to-release or otherwise releasable latch, and vice-versa. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a latching mechanism kit for a module, which includes a plug-once latch and a readily releasable latch, so an end-user may interchange latches as desired.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a module having a latch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a module having a latch that solves the above-mentioned problems.
It is another object of the invention to provide a latching mechanism kit for a module, which includes a plug-once latch and a readily releasable latch.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the disclosure herein.
In an exemplary aspect of the invention, a mating port is attached to a circuit board, and projects through a housing port in an electronic system housing or bezel. The mating port includes a receiving member with an opening, which is provided with an edge. The opening and edge form an engaging surface that engages and retains a latch member.
In a further exemplary aspect of the invention, pull-to-release and plug-once latch members have a lug disposed on a lower surface, and shafts on either side for engagement with frames on a lower portion of a module. The lug has a sloped portion, and an engagement portion that engages with the engaging surface of the receiving member.
In another exemplary aspect of the invention, a pull-to-release latch member is pivotably engaged with a module and has at least one ramp on an upper surface. A pull tab latch control actuator, resides in a chamber of a module and has a pull tab attached thereto, which extends from the module. Pulling the pull tab moves the actuator between a raised portion of the ramp and part of the module body, which pushes the raised portion away from the part of the module body and causes the latch member to pivot such that the lug is raised out of engagement with the receiving member. The restore action to reposition a pull-to-release latch member may be accomplished by the latch member being made of a resilient material, or a biasing member disposed on the latch member or module body.
In a further exemplary aspect of the invention, a plug-once latch member has an upper surface that abuts a lower portion of the module body when the latch member is in engagement with the module. This abutment prevents the lug of a plug-once latch member from being raised out of engagement with the receiving member.
In yet another exemplary aspect of the invention, a module kit includes a module with at least one pull-to-release latch members and at least one plug-once latch member. The shafts are removably engageable with the frames of the module body, such that the latch members may be advantageously interchanged as desired.